lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblaze103/Skyblaze103's Spook/Halloween 2018 blog
I, Skyblaze103, am very much enjoying this year's 2018 Spook Wood hunt. I have joined team BEEF, a spook hunting team that includes Tri124, Yolobeans278, SpendSalt, and a few others (Although its mostly just Tri, SpendSalt and I and sometimes Yolo that hunt). I personally have a current spook count of 3 and team BEEF has a current count of 8. Spook #1 Found on large rock next to Taiga Peak. I saw it from my tower on the first server I joined on 10/2. Tri124 helped me get it back. Skyblaze&trispook1.png Skyblaze&trispook2.png Skyblaze&trispook3.png Skyblaze&trispook4.png Skyblaze&trispook5.png Yield.png Spook #2 Found on the EXACT SAME rock as spook #1. Also ironic that I found it on the first server I joined on 10/4 from my tower. We also encountered a speed hacker, but he was unable to take it from us. Tri124 again was a big help getting it back. RobloxScreenShot20181004 165201596.png RobloxScreenShot20181004 170105987.png RobloxScreenShot20181004 165850565.png Spook #3 Found this big elder spook from my tower on 10/6. It was located to the right of the Volcano, next to the Swamp. I was playing on a laptop on the time so it was extremely hard to control. Big thanks to SpendSalt for helping me get it back even when I had to leave the game before we could get back. Screenshot 2018-10-07-00-55-39-1.png Spook #4 NOPE! SINISTER #1! I FOUND A SINISTER!!! And what did I do with it? I completed the sinister buster community challenge. Because my team's rules state that we must all share findings, especially if its a sinister, I had to split a lot of the tree. But, I kept more than half to complete the challenge. I spoke to Train ahead of time, and he said this was ok. It looks kind of small because we wanted to cut it immediately just in case it could have died, and to feel less loss :) Notably, it came out as a different kind of firewood in the fireplace. I did not keep any of the wood for myself. My logic for completing this challenge: "Would I rather have this weird wood in a game that one day I will probably stop playing? Or would I like to be on the news and be recorded forever and ever?". This is team BEEF's and my first sinister, and our first completed community goal. Found on 10/14. Here's the playlist of evidence videos. The reasons for why the videos are that way are in their descriptions. Make shure ta like an subshcibe! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfZKc4AdJiQGAN2yLAZ4ApAQWlYCRBBJl Sinisterabovecherrymedow.png Upclose.png Skyblaze&TriSinister1.png IntruckinTagia.png Droppingintobin.png Differentcolorfirewood.png Actual Spook #4 (R.I.P) Found right next to the area where I found #1 and #2. RIP this one. Roblox was having connectivity issues (yes I was warned) and even everyone that came to help was disconnected from the server all at the same time. Weirdest tree iv'e ever seen. It looks like it tried to split at the middle, but then came back together again. I only barley saw it and was about to move on to the next server. Also, really close to the edge! Found on 10/27. RobloxScreenShot20181027 102107610.png RobloxScreenShot20181027 102449859.png RobloxScreenShot20181027 102745603.png RobloxScreenShot20181027 103422960.png Spook #5 Same day and very next server as #4! Sighted from my tower in the ocean cove. We honestly didn't actually expect to retrieve it because of the connectivity issues, but they held! It was in a very difficult location and took much time in struggle trying to bring it up with a long tree. Also found on 10/27. RobloxScreenShot20181027 105023543.png RobloxScreenShot20181027 110053716.png RobloxScreenShot20181027 110447371.png Category:Blog posts